


Pocky Game (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romantic Fluff, The Pocky Game, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: It’s the 14 days of Eremin and I couldn’t stand not doing more for it so here is a dirty blurb for Day 1 since my art block won’t let me draw for this commission anyway~ I’ll polish it later tonight, I wanted to hurry up and post it before it’s too late :’3(Modern American Highschool AU); umm don’t wanna give it away but yeah nsfw lol; Enjoy if you can!!!!





	

Armin breezed into the classroom that morning with a big smile on his face and a cheer in his eyes. Clutching a brand new box of limited edition imported pocky in his hands, he spied his boyfriend at his desk from across the room.

“Eren!”

“There you are, I thought you’d never get here.”

Armin closed the door behind him and locked it, glad to find the room was already darkened with the lights off, save for the warm yellow sunlight coming in from the window by his lover.

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for coming here, sorry to get you out of bed so early…”

“It’s no problem. What’d you wanna show me?”

Armin grinned as he held up his candy. “I got a new box of Pocky in the mail! It’s a limited edition holiday flavor: cinnamon and chestnuts coated in extra smooth chocolate with a hint of cherry flavoring.”

Eren laughed. “You got me out of bed for candy?”

Armin’s smile softened. “Well, I wanted to play the game with you before class started…”

“What game?”

Armin was a little let down he forgot but tried to shrug it off. “Th-the Pocky game I’ve told you about… We share a stick until we kiss.”

Eren nodded as the memory came back to him. “Oh yeah! I remember now. Do we really need a Pocky to kiss though? Can’t I just kiss you?” he smirked.

“But I wanna play the game with you…”

Eren reeled back his lax attitude seeing as he’d disappointed his excited boyfriend. “I’m just kidding, Aru. Of course I’ll play the game with you, let’s see if the taste was worth the hassle of importing it.” He moved over to stand with Armin and kissed his cheek, glad to see his smile return.

“Okay!”

Armin hastily unwrapped the box, as Eren hovered close by him, nuzzling his hair and smelling it. Eren’s eyes went half lidded at the smell of the coconut shampoo and hair conditioner he recognized, but also the smell of a certain leave in conditioner... and the light musk of a body spray Armin only wore on special occasions…. Eren had a new smile on his face.

Armin peeled back the wrapper on one of the bundles in the box and pulled one out to smell it, brushing it under his nose. “Smells good! Really smells like Christmas, eh?” He moved the stick under Eren’s nose.

“Mmm, quite a treat we’ve got coming to us here…” He said, glancing at Armin with a slightly frisky look in his eye.

Armin blushed and drew him close in his arms, unconsciously exploring his waist and lower back. “Get your mind out of the gutter, would you?”

“You’re one to talk… Where’s the stick?”

Armin placed the Pocky, chocolate end first, into Eren’s mouth, with a very flirty expression. “Ready?”

“Mm…”

Armin brought his lips to the uncoated end of the stick and closed his eyes as he began to munch.

Eren’s eyes remained opened as he gazed adoringly at his approaching lover’s lips… but suddenly, with a munch of his own, Eren broke away and dove down below.

Armin’s eye lids flew back open as he glanced around wondering what happened to his partner, quickly finding him down on the floor. “Eren, what are you doing?!”

Eren’s _special_ smirk, his _bedroom_ smirk, (and an _Armin-exclusive_ smirk), appeared on his chocolate grazed lips as he began undoing Armin’s fly, pulling out his beloved’s sweet dick. He kissed the head, popped in and out of his mouth and began stroking it. “This one tastes better…”  

The look on Armin’s face and the cherry red blush in his cheeks only served to make Eren’s playful smirk grow wider. Not knowing what else to say, Armin simply glared at him and sarcastically retorted. “This isn’t part of the game.”

Eren licked his palm and pumped the warm cock in his hand as they spoke, his free hand groping Armin’s thigh. He looked up at Armin, that smirk never wavering. “But it was part of your plan, wasn’t it?"

Armin leaned against the desk and finally smiled coquettishly and gazed away outside the window, as his breathing pattern began to change from being pleasured into an erection.

“That’s why you called me in here early before anyone else would come in.. and locked the door behind you.. and wore that sweet smelling hair serum I like.. and your "date night” spray you wear when you’re with me…”

“Mmh--hm--mm--” Armin let out a broken moan, and Eren returned his gaze to Armin’s crotch, finally noticing he’d already gone fully erect.

He hummed a sultry chuckle as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Hm-hmm… You just eat your Pocky, Aru, I’ll take care of this for you…” His gaze turned forward and his eyes closed as he took Armin’s dick in his thirsty mouth. He paused, however, at the feeling of Armin’s hand on his head, turning it upwards to see him. Eren opened his eyes again to the sight above...

Armin gazed down at him, seeming to glow in the warm sunlight… his half lidded blue eyes sparkling and a sweet smile at rest on his pouty parted lips... His free hand brought a new stick of pocky into his mouth as he stroked Eren’s hair for a short moment. He exhaled gently...

At the command of Armin’s hand then pressing against his head to proceed, Eren resumed his mission, keeping his eyes on Armin’s…

He never doubted the good surprises Armin always had in store for him…

* * *

_(Of course when they finished, and Eren came back from washing up, they did play the game properly like Armin wanted, and Eren thought the actual candy was indeed delicious… they played it over and over until people walked in but that didn’t stop them so much as just running out of sticks by homeroom time lol ;3)_


End file.
